An automotive airbag system is equipped with an electric igniter or an igniter assembly (initiator, hereinafter simply referred to as an igniter assembly unless there is a particular need to make distinction) as a gas generator (inflator) for instantaneously inflating an airbag to protect a driver or passenger during a crash. This igniter assembly is formed by integrally molding the igniter with a resin, followed by crimping a metal collar on the resultant mold, or by integrally resin-molding the igniter and the metal collar. Both of these igniter assemblies have a structure in which a heating element for ignition is contained therein and a conductive pin connected to the heating element extends to the outside.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an ignition tool with a wireless IC tag disposed outside or inside an igniter collar (a metal cylindrical body) and in the vicinity of a core wire. The ignition tool is configured such that the wireless IC tag and the core wire are arranged adjacent to each other, thereby causing the core wire or metal cylindrical body to serve as a monopole antenna for the wireless IC tag.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses an ignition device for an airbag device, which has connectors connected to a plurality of discrete squibs so that the squibs can be individually energized, each of the connectors having an IC chip installed therein. Each of the IC chips stores an ID for a distinction between one connector and another. Each of the connectors actuates the squib connected thereto if the ID included in a reference signal input thereto matches its own ID.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses an RFID tag reader/writer device which includes a minute loop so as to communicate with a small metal RFID tag.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a device in which a memory package is disposed to face a front end provided on the reader/writer side, thereby performing the mutual transmission of information by electromagnetic induction coupling between the front end and the memory package, wherein a protrusion or recess for positioning is formed on one of the facing surfaces of the memory package and the front end.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a tire information reading device which reads the information from a RFID tag using a sensor unit provided to a vehicle. The tire attached with the RFID tag is provided with a marker (positioning means) for the positioning with respect to a valve, which is disposed in the vicinity of the position where the RFID tag is attached.
Patent Literature 6 discloses a wireless tag mounted inside a hollow conductive pipe, which includes: a contact that is electrically connected with the conductive pipe; a lead wire that is disposed along the longitudinal direction within the conductive pipe so as to form a coaxial line together with the conductive pipe; and a wireless tag circuit with one end electrically connected to the contact and the other end electrically connected to the lead wire.